Líkt
by larasGEE
Summary: Ketika beberapa kejadian tidak sengaja terulang, dengan pemeran yang berbeda /AoKuro, slight KagaKuro.


**Short Message Service**

"Nee, Tetsu. Berikan nomor _handphone-_mu." Laki-laki tinggi berambut biru itu menghadang laki-laki pendek yang tampak tidak berekspresi. Laki-laki yang merasa dirinya dipanggil itu mendongak untuk melihat lawan bicaranya—karena tinggi badan mereka yang terlalu jauh menyebabkan laki-laki yang lebih pendek harus mendongak.

"Untuk apa, Aomine-kun?" Lagi-lagi kata-kata tanpa ekspresi keluar dari bibir Kuroko.

"Berikan saja." Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menolak untuk menjawab dan tetap memaksakan kehendaknya. Kuroko menatap mata biru yang ada dihadapannya dan akhirnya menghela napas—dia tau pada akhirnya dia akan tetap memberitahukan nomor _hanphone-_nya.

"Berikan ponselmu." Kuroko menengadahkan tangannya. Aomine menggeleng. "Kenapa aku harus menyerahkan ponselku?"

"Karena kau meminta nomorku, Aomine-kun." Laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu masih mendongak tanpa ekspresi—menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Aomine tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa maksud seluruh tatapan Kuroko yang selama ini dimilikinya.

"Sebutkan saja."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau ini..." Aomine tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk menatap Kuroko—mencoba mengerti apa sebenarnya mau laki-laki itu. Namun Kuroko masih mendongak, membalas tatapannya, dengan lagi-lagi wajah tanpa ekspresi. Aomine merasa kesal.

"0821xxxxxxxx." Tanpa terduga Kuroko langsung menyebutkan nomor _handphone-_nya. Aomine mengerjap singkat. Rasa kesalnya menguap seketika. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aomine mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di saku celananya dan mengetik nomor-nomor yang baru saja disebutkan Kuroko.

Beep.

Kuroko merasakan satu getaran dari ponselnya. Kuroko menunduk dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari sakunya. Ada satu pesan masuk. Kuroko membukanya.

Dari: Nomor tak dikenal  
Oi, Tetsu. Mau es krim?

Kuroko mendongak dan melihat Aomine sudah melangkah jauh meninggalkannya. Kuroko menatap punggung teman laki-lakinya itu—terasa sangat jauh. Jauh sekali. Kuroko memutuskan untuk berlari kecil menyusul temannya yang sudah jauh di depan—mencoba memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

**.**

**Ting Tong**

Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong ting tong ting tong—

Aomine membuka matanya perlahan. Laki-laki itu melirik jam yang ada di samping kepalanya. Masih jam enam pagi. Orang brengsek mana yang datang ke rumahnya sepagi ini dan mengganggu tidurnya yang damai? Aomine bermaksud membiarkan tamu tak diundang itu menunggu sampai akhirnya pulang, namun—

—ting tong ting tong ting tong.

Bel rumahnya masih saja berbunyi dengan merdunya. Aomine duduk dengan cepat. Terlihat rambutnya sedikit berantakan—tapi siapa peduli? Dia hanya akan bangun, membuka pintu, mencaci maki orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya dan membanting pintu keras tepat di depan hidung orang itu. Ya, sempurna.

Aomine melangkah dengan cepat. Bunyi bel rumahnya masih terdengar dengan merdunya.

BRAK!

Aomine membuka pintu dengan kasar dan akhirnya menahan napas setelah melihat siapa tamu yang dengan sangat berani mengganggu tidurnya yang damai. Aomine menunduk untuk melihat tamu yang tidak diundang itu.

"Oi, TETSU! Kau tau ini jam berapa?" Rencana untuk mencaci maki tamunya gagal total. Aomine merasa kalah dengan dirinya sendiri. Kuroko berdiri di hadapannya sambil mendongak. Laki-laki di hadapannya itu memang satu-satunya yang dapat menekan rasa amarahnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tidak tau." Lagi-lagi wajah tanpa ekspresi terpampang jelas.

"Dan kenapa kau harus membunyikan benda ini berkali-kali?" Aomine menunjuk bel rumahnya dengan kesal. Kuroko mengangkat tangannya dan kembali memencet bel itu berkali-kali.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong—

Lagi-lagi suara yang sangat Aomine benci memenuhi rumahnya. Aomine menjauhkan tangan Kuroko dari bel rumahnya dengan paksa sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bahkan Kuroko tidak tau apa artinya.

"Aku suka bunyinya."

Aomine hanya menunduk sambil menghela napasnya. Kalau saja orang ini bukan Kuroko Tetsuya...maka dia akan dengan gampangnya berteriak dan mengusir orang itu. Tapi—

"Aku ingin main basket. Kau mau main?" Kuroko tiba-tiba berbicara. Aomine merasa ada satu 'deg' yang menyerang dadanya tiba-tiba. Rencana apa lagi yang direncakan oleh si pendek itu?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tadi malam?" Aomine bertanya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku memberitahumu?"

"Dengan _handphone?_ Kau tau? Itulah gunanya nomorku di ponselmu." Aomine menjawab dengan malas-malasan. Pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu seperti itu seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Aku tidak punya nomor _handphone-_mu. Pesanmu terhapus. Aku belum sempat menyimpannya."

BRAK! Aomine membanting keras pintu yang ada di hadapan Kuroko. Kuroko terkejut singkat—namun tetap saja ekspresi wajahnya yang datar berhasil menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dengan sangat sempurna.

Di sisi lain Aomine sedang bersandar di bagian pintunya yang satunya lagi sambil mengacak rambutnya kuat. Dia tidak habis pikir si pendek itu tidak menyimpan nomor _handphone-_nya langsung dan membiarkan nomornya terhapus semudah itu.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong.

ARGH! Aomine membuka pintunya lagi dan Kuroko langsung menyodorkan _hanphone-_nya.

Aomine bingung—namun menolak untuk bertanya.

"Ini, simpan nomormu."

Aomine tidak akan pernah bilang kepada siapapun bagaimana senangnya dia pada saat itu. Entahlah. Semua sikap dan perlakuan Kuroko bisa dengan ajaibnya membahagiakannya.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong—

Bahkan bunyi bel rumah yang sangat berisik itu...kalau Kuroko yang membunyikannya, Aomine pasti tidak akan keberatan. Dasar si pendek berambut biru.

—ting tong.

**.**

**Pocari Sweat**

"Aku capek." Kuroko berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok ke pinggir lapangan. Keringat terlihat mengucur dari setiap pori-pori yang ada di tubuhnya. Laki-laki berambut biru muda itu duduk di atas rumput—meninggalkan seorang temannya yang masih asik dengan bola basket.

"Oi, Tetsu! Kita baru main satu jam." Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu berteriak dari tengah lapangan. Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya—menolak untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka. Ini sungguh curang. Ketika dirinya sudah bermandikan keringat, laki-laki yang menjadi partner bermainnya itu masih terlihat segar tanpa keringat sedikitpun.

Curang.

"Hh... Hh..." Napas Kuroko masih terdengar tidak normal—cepat dan putus-putus. Laki-laki itu membuka tasnya dan mengaduk-aduk isi di dalamnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya itu, dia memutusukan untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia lupa membawa sesuatu yang penting.

Air minum.

"Aomine-kun..." Laki-laki itu mencoba memanggil temannya yang masih saja asik dengan bola yang memantul kesana kemari itu. Kuroko mencoba memanggil sekali lagi, namun tetap saja suaranya tenggelam oleh bunyi pantulan bola basket yang tak pernah diam itu.

Kuroko bangkit dari posisinya yang sedang beristirahat dan berjalan pelan—menjauh dari lapangan basket itu. Bunyi pantulan bola basket masih terdengar—tanda bahwa temannya masih asik bermain tanpa menyadari kepergiannya. Baguslah. Kuroko memang hanya berniat pergi sebentar membeli minum, kemudian kembali ke lapangan lagi.

"TETSU!"

Langkah kecil Kuroko terhenti. Suara yang barusan memanggilnya adalah suara Aomine. Kuroko menoleh dan melihat temannya yang tinggi itu berlari cepat menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?" Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat pemuda yang lebih tinggi membuka suara sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu lawan bicaranya. Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab—masih mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Kau..."

"Aku...mau beli minum." Akhirnya Kuroko berhasil berbicara. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, namun napasnya sudah kembali normal. Aomine yang sedang menunduk menatapnya hanya menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?"

"Aku memanggilmu. Kau tidak mendengarnya."

"A—aah mungkin aku terlalu konsentrasi bermain. Maafkan aku. Kau tunggu disini saja." Setelah berkata seperti itu Aomine langsung melesat berlari dan dalam waktu beberapa detik badan tinggi itu sudah menghilang. Kuroko masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Aomine belum sempat mendengar minuman apa yang diinginkannya. Kuroko mengedikkan bahu dan membalikkan badannya. Laki-laki itu berjalan memasuki lapangan basket yang tadi. Tasnya masih tergeletak tak jauh dari pandangannya.

Kuroko duduk di samping tasnya. Matahari sudah mulai tinggi menyinari apapun yang ada di permukaan tanah itu. Kuroko membaringkan dirinya di atas rumput-rumput itu—memutuskan untuk menunggu Aomine sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ini."

Kuroko membuka matanya. Sebotol minuman berada tepat di depan pandangannya. Laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu menyadari bahwa minuman itu adalah minuman yang diinginkannya.

"Kau...tau darimana aku ingin minum ini?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Baguslah. Aku tidak tau. Ini minuman favoritku. Aku berpikir mungkin saja kau menyukainya." Aomine menyerahkan sebotol pocari sweat ke arah Kuroko. Setelah Kuroko menerimanya, Aomine langsung membuka botol yang ada di tangannya dan menegak habis dalam beberapa tegukan saja.

"Terima kasih." Kuroko berkata pelan sebelum membuka botol yang ada ditangannya dan meminumnya. Aomine yang mendengar kata itu hanya diam—bukan diam karena merasa tidak perlu menjawabnya, namun diam untuk berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba melakukan 'deg' secara tiba-tiba.

**.**

**.**

**Sekarang**

Kuroko sedang mencuci mukanya saat tiba-tiba terdengar bel rumah berbunyi dengan kerasnya.

—Ting tong.

Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumahnya. Kuroko melirik sekilas jam di dinding rumahnya. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Seharusnya tidak ada tamu yang datang sepagi ini.

Kuroko membuka pintu rumahnya.

Kagami sedang berdiri di hadapannya, dengan pakaian basket lengkap. Kuroko mendongak untuk melihat Kagami. Kagami menunduk dan tersenyum cerah. Kuroko tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kagami adalah orang yang bisa bangun pagi pada hari libur—mengingat biasanya dia selalu tidur di dalam kelas.

"Yo." Kagami mengangkat tangannya. Kuroko mengangguk singkat.

"Kagami-kun."

"Aku mau latihan, tapi sepertinya tidak seru kalau latihan sendiri. Kau mau latihan denganku? Aku tidak membangunkanmu sepagi ini kan?"

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah bangun. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku tadi malam?" Kuroko membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Kagami masuk ke rumahnya. Kagami melangkah masuk dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ah...anu. Nomor _handphone-_mu hilang, mungkin terhapus. Aku juga tidak mengerti..." Kagami diam beberapa saat dan melanjutkan, "...oh ya. Ini, berikan nomor _handphone-_mu."

Kagami mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku tasnya dan Kuroko mengambil ponsel itu. Setelah mengetikkan nomor _handphone-_nya laki-laki berambut biru itu menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya. Kagami mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku coba kirim pesan, ya."

Kuroko mengangguk. Kagami menunduk dan sibuk mengetik pesan pada _handphone-_nya. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar bunyi 'beep' dari dalam kamar Kuroko. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah bunyi _handphone-_nya.

"Ah, itu pasti pesan dariku."

"Oke. Aku ambil _handphone-_ku dan bersiap-siap. Sebentar ya, Kagami-kun." Setelah berkata seperti itu Kuroko langsung berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Kuroko mengambil _handphone _yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya.

Satu pesan masuk.

Pemuda berambut biru itu membuka pesan masuk dan membacanya.

Dari: Kagami-kun  
Yo, Kuroko. Setelah latihan ini aku akan menraktirmu beli es krim. Bagaimana?

.

.

**END**

**A/N: Akhirnya bisa kembali ke dunia FFn. Saya sedang gila dengan Kuroko no Basket dan akhirnya fanfic ini terlahir. Saya sangat suka pairing AoKuro. Entahlah, pairing mereka yang angst itu sangat...keren di mata saya. Saya tidak membenci KagaKuro, hanya saja kalau boleh memilih saya lebih senang Kuroko dengan Aomine. Terima kasih sudah membaca FFn ini. Jaa~**


End file.
